


A Crash Caused By A Cat

by MrsMendes19, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It had been a boring day in Soho London, Angel content but because the demon is bored they go out and go shopping. All was good, a nice experience with some spending, but while on the way home, before either of them could see it coming, the Bentley crashed into a telephone pole, veering off that into a tree. On impact, the airbags blew, the hood crumpled making a horrible crunching sound pushing the front of the car in trapping Crowley’s leg, and the smash of the windshield as glass fragments flew in all different directions, and leaving Crowley with most of the injuries while Aziraphale with minor injuries and a slight concussion, and the crash itself, well, it was a crash caused by a cat of all things!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers.
> 
> Welcome to my first major fanfic in quite a while, due to a not so lovely bought of the horrible thing called writers block, I have been out of the writing game for quite a while, but with the help of a dear friend, I have decided I will try and get over the writers block and give it a go, maybe starting my writing back up with our dear Ineffable Husbands in a car crash wasn't a good start but anyway it will do for a starter to help me get back into the game. I must thank you all for your support over the past year or so with my previous fanfics. Anyway, the chapters for this one is unknown as of yet, as I am not sure how long this was intended to be but I'll give it my best shot to give you all a edge of the seat story. 
> 
> ***And please let me issue a warning for those who are triggered by car crashes and the recovery of a car crash***

**Chapter One**

It had been a mostly quiet day in Soho. The shop was boring, barely any customers which was unusual for the little bookshop and the apartment upstairs quiet except for the slight sound of the television playing some stupid drama comedy Crowley was sort of interested in watching while Aziraphale did his usual reading in the chair since he had closed the shop an hour earlier. It remained quiet until Crowley’s show finished and then he was up annoying Aziraphale. “Crowley, dearest. What’s gotten into you?” Aziraphale said with a chuckle giving him a smile since he was now laying upside down on the sofa.

Crowley took a moment. “I’m bored” he replied simply.

“Bored? How can you possibly be bored? You have plenty you could be doing. Playing on your phone, or the computer, watching television. Hardly much to be bored about.”

Crowley looked at him with a smirk knowing he had already done all those things by 10am. “How about we go shopping?”

Aziraphale looked up with the utmost attention. “Shopping! You hate shopping usually!”

Crowley jumped up from the sofa, miracling a coat into his open hands before shrugging it on. “It’s amazing what I will do when I am bored. Besides,” he paused, and quickly wrapped a scarf around his neck, “I think it’s time I bought myself some new clothes, I haven’t bought new clothes in about, oh… uh, let me think, two thousand years.”

Aziraphale nodded and followed suit pulling on a coat and scarf and followed the demon out to the Bentley that was parked illegally on the street in front of the bookshop like usual. They got into the Bentley and drove into town, pulling up outside one of Crowley’s favourite designer clothing shops.

After about two hours walking around town, in and out of all the designer fancy shops, and a couple of not too fancy for Aziraphale, they walked back to the Bentley. “Ah, well that was fun.” Crowley commented as he opened the back door placing his three overstuffed bags of new clothes on the backseat.

“You spent $3000!” Aziraphale grimaced.

“And you spent $300! What’s the big deal? It’s not like we can’t afford it. We are beings that can make money come out of nothing after all. Come on, let’s go home, yeah? I have a craving for some wine, snacks and movies.”

Aziraphale said nothing, getting into the car and Crowley drove them back towards the bookshop. It was such a lovely day out, sun shining with a touch of coldness on the wind, but not a single cloud in the sky. Aziraphale watched out the window while Crowley drove them home.

What was a calm day was soon to not be, when Aziraphale pointed to something ahead. It was the neighbours cat, Opal, she had run out on to the road. Crowley hadn’t seen her at first until Aziraphale had shouted out, “Crowley! Watch out for the cat!” and Crowley was taking his eyes off the road and turning his attention to Aziraphale thinking something was wrong.

He didn’t even get the chance to ask if Aziraphale was okay, because Crowley heard him shout again, “WATCH OUT!” before moving his hand within seconds onto the steering wheel, steering them away out of the line of the cat that the angel had noticed was now sitting calmly in the middle of the road like nothing had happened. Crowley was finally realizing what was happening, and pushed Aziraphale’s hand off the steering wheel before trying to get the car back into control. The Bentley didn’t want to cooperate, and it had become too late, because before either of them could see it coming, the Bentley crashed into a telephone pole, veering off that into a tree. On impact, the airbags blew, the hood crumpled making a horrible crunching sound pushing the front of the car in trapping Crowley’s leg, and the smash of the windshield as glass fragments flew in all different directions, forcing both angel and demon forward, the force from the impact causing Crowley to hit his head on the steering wheel and the seatbelt to lock around his middle causing slight whiplash and possibly breaking a couple ribs.

Crowley took most of the damage while Aziraphale only had light damage, a few cuts, and bruises. Aziraphale groggily looked over to Crowley, who had passed out due to the pain from his head hitting the steering wheel, the angel placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder, trying to make sure he was okay and alive but before he had the chance the world around him went dark as he passed out from the shock of the whole accident. The last thing he remembered was the sound of sirens coming from all around him as he slipped deeper into darkness.


	2. Off To The Hospital We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... a very agonizing chapter to write where we will get to experience with Aziraphale the removal of Crowley from the mangled Bentley and the journey to hospital. Enjoy x

**Chapter Two**

Aziraphale woke up to distorted voices all around him. He opened his eyes slowly, taking a quick look around before groaning when he moved his neck. He didn't know where to look, so many voices, but his dazed thinking couldn’t work out which direction it was coming from. Searching for the main voice he could hear was making him dizzy, so he held his focus as best as he could before turning to his husband, still slumped in the driver’s seat, Aziraphale then noticed that there was a woman dressed in a what appeared to be a green uniform checking him over. Aziraphale reached out, hand resting on his husband’s shoulder, trying to find any response, any sign of life. Just as the woman brought in her co-worker to the driver’s door to overlook the situation, someone came and kneeled down beside him. 

“Hello, good to see you are awake. My name is Kate. I was the first on scene. Do you remember what’s happened today?” she asked softly. 

Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment, looking at the situation through blurry eyes. “Um, bits and pieces. I remember bits and pieces, I think.” 

Kate nodded, “Okay, tell me about those bits and pieces.” 

Aziraphale knew that she was trying to distract him from Crowley for the moment, as much as he needed to know what was going on, he obliged with her request. “Um, I think we were on our way home from, um, let me think, oh…, the city. We had been shopping because he was bored. And I don’t know much after that, only a cat running across the road, and then the sound of sirens blaring all around me before I could see nothing but darkness.” Aziraphale responded suddenly remembering what had happened, but he kept quiet. 

“Okay, so I just wanted you to see if you knew what has occurred to rule out concussion. I don’t think you have a serious concussion which is good. You don’t have serious injuries which is also good, nothing too serious to worry about. But I am pretty sure we will have to take you to hospital under observation for at least twenty four hours to make sure we haven’t missed anything that could be an issue in the long run.” Kate explained. 

“Okay, I have taken enough. Please tell me what’s going on with my husband?” Aziraphale was begging for any information he could get, he just wanted to know if Crowley was going to be okay or not. He looked at Kate with the biggest bluest wettest eyes he could. 

“Yes of course. To be honest, I don’t have much information on your partner at this moment in time. All I know for the moment is that his leg was trapped under the steering column, and they think he has a mild concussion. At the moment they are doing some quick look overs to ensure they can get him out of the car without too much movement which could make his injuries worse than what they are.” Kate explained, giving him a gentle smile when she noticed his lip begin to tremble. 

“Is it that serious?” Tears threatened to spill, any moment but he held his emotions in as best as he could. “I mean, is he going to be okay?” 

“He will be fine once we get him to hospital and do some more checks on him, but I’d imagine if he wasn’t unconscious right now, he would be in a lot of pain. He will more than likely be in a trauma situation right now, adrenaline running high, now easing as to why he has not woke up just yet. I can see they are preparing to move him now and get him into the ambulance.” she paused as another one of the ambulance crew came over to her. “Okay, I am going to step aside, as this lady is going to help you now. Everything will be okay dear.” 

Kate stood aside, and let the other lady take over. Aziraphale looked at her, and she kneeled down beside him. “Hi, I see Kate has been taking good care of you while they work to help your husband. Now, I just want to do some checks with you? Is that okay?” She asked, watching as Aziraphale nodded, “Okay, so my name is Jennifer, are you able to tell me yours?” 

“Aziraphale.” 

“Awesome.” She then reached to her pocket, pulling out a special light pen. “Okay, Kate ruled out most symptoms of concussion for me, but I will just double check with this." She moved the light across his eyes, he was slightly squinting as it was bright, but she seemed pretty happy with the results as she pushed the pen back into her pocket. “Alright, so I can tell just by that, you have no major signs of concussion at all so I am happy with that. Now that I know that, I want to move you from the car, is that okay? Do you think you can walk?” Jennifer asked. 

“Yes I think so.” Aziraphale replied, easily getting up from the passenger’s seat, and getting out of the car, standing up. He wobbled on his feet a bit, but he recovered quickly. 

Jennifer helped Aziraphale over to the awaiting ambulance, and sat him on the chair in the back. “Right, we will just let you sit here, they shouldn’t be too much longer with helping your husband. The quicker we get him out of the car, and to hospital the better. Is there anything I can get you before I go over and help?” Jennifer asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “No. I just want my husband looked after, please.”

“Of course.” 

Jennifer took off, and over to where the rest of the crew were now working with a special tool that Aziraphale couldn’t remember the name of, watching as they managed to lift the steering column upwards, and a nurse was in the passenger seat where Jennifer had just removed Aziraphale from, and was working on removing Crowley’s leg. 

It made Aziraphale sick to his stomach to watch Crowley having to go through this. It was just a short while later, that they were securing Crowley’s neck with a cervical collar, to support and protect his head, neck and spine while they were moving him from the car onto the awaiting spinal board. With the help of five doctors and nurses, Crowley had been removed from the car and put on the spinal board, moving him quickly onto a stretcher. Aziraphale got up from the chair and hopped out of the ambulance the minute he realized that they got Crowley successfully out of the car, and raced to the side of the stretcher. Crowley still remained unconscious, lying still on the stretcher, straps going across his chest, stomach and one over the legs which made Aziraphale quiver with worry. 

“Is… is he alive?” Aziraphale whispered, not able to believe he just said those words. 

“Yes love. He’s alive, he’s breathing, he just hasn’t come too. Which is probably a good thing right now because of the pain. But he’s alright. To be honest the longer he stays unconscious, hopefully the quicker he recovers.” One of the nurse’s replied. 

Aziraphale sighed in relief knowing his husband was going to be okay. Aziraphale went back towards the car as they wheeled the stretcher to the ambulance. “Are you okay, Aziraphale?” Aziraphale turned back around to notice Kate walking up behind him. 

“Oh yes, quite alright dear. I am just so saddened by the car. This car is, or was, Crowley’s pride and joy. He will be so upset when he realizes it is a wreck.” Aziraphale said as a memory of Crowley spending nearly four hours just washing the Bentley last weekend came to mind. 

Aziraphale sighed before wandering back to the ambulance where they had just finished loading the stretcher in. “Do you want to ride along?” Kate asked. 

Aziraphale nodded, and Kate grabbed his hand, helping him back up into the ambulance, and he took his spot back on the chair beside the stretcher while on the other side a nurse was placing an oxygen mask on Crowley’s face. 

“Sorry to bother you dear, but may I ask what that is for?” Aziraphale asked. 

“The oxygen?” she asked as he nodded, “Oh, that’s just to help him breathe without it hurting his chest too much.” 

Half an hour later, they were at the hospital. They got Crowley removed from the ambulance much quicker this end, taking him straight to emergency while nurses were coming from all directions making Aziraphale’s anxiety flare up again but he knew now that Crowley was in the best care possible. Aziraphale had fallen behind in the pursuit to emergency so he just took a seat in the family orientated waiting room until someone came to let him know what was happening. 

His anxiety was going through the roof, he had no idea how to feel right now. Crowley was in the best care, and he knew he was alive and partly okay, but while Crowley wasn’t awake, and he couldn’t feel Crowley’s angelic essence, it had him feeling on edge. He remained lost in his mind and thoughts until a nurse came out from emergency in his general direction, catching his attention. She must have been coming to chat with him. And soon enough she was at his side saying his name, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Aziraphale?” He nodded, and the nurse continued, “Hi love, my name is Jane, I am one of the doctors that will be working on helping your husband recover while he is here in hospital. They have examined him in emergency, initial findings are he has a mild concussion, a broken femur bone in his leg, two broken ribs, and a bruised lung from the whiplash caused by the seat belt. Nothing is too serious, but until he wakes up, they are wanting to place him into ICU, just to keep him under constant observation. Do you have any questions for me?” Jane asked him. 

Aziraphale shook his head, unable to find the words to reply. “Now, we are supposed to be having you stay in hospital for at least twenty four hours to reassess you to ensure there are no serious issues but both Kate and Jennifer and our ambulance team said examinations with you road side were pretty self assuring, but we will triple check with you. Is that alright, if we take you in and get you settled before our doctors come and do their rounds?” Jane continued. 

He hated that idea simply because he wanted to be by Crowley’s side but he knew he had to get checked himself to make sure he was okay before making sure Crowley was. So he nodded, “If you must.” 


	3. Spending The Night In Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, my multi-chapter story has been updated once again, my writers block has so far not been annoying and still allowing me to write so here is the newest update for "A Crash Caused By A Cat." In this chapter we have Aziraphale in ICU with Crowley, remembering all the fond times they have spent together. Join Aziraphale in his pain as he agonizingly waits for his husband to wake up. Next chapter we are looking at some medical complications happening. Stay tuned for more. 
> 
> ***warning still applies for those who are triggered by car accidents and the recovery after them***

Once Aziraphale had let the nurse check him over for what seemed like the hundredth time but was only three, he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to stay in this horrible plain white and very unappealing room by himself but until they cleared him, and were prepared to discharge him, he guessed he didn’t really have of a choice so with that, he settled back in the bed which was also firm and horrible just like the rest of the room. He realized he was really tired, so he closed his eyes in hope of being able to catch some sleep. 

When he woke, a nurse was in the room just doing some cleaning, making sure the room was up to standards. “Hello.” Aziraphale said. 

“Oh sir. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” The nurse replied. 

“You didn’t dear. I actually have a question for you?” Aziraphale said. 

“Oh, what is it?” she asked. 

“I was just wondering if I was able to leave here. You see, my husband and I were in a car crash earlier this afternoon and he is in ICU and I was just wondering if I could go and sit with him instead of being in here on my own?” 

“Um, I can’t help with that as I am not authorized to make any major decisions like that. I can go and get the RN if you like.” 

“Yes please.” 

The nurse nodded and made her way out the room, and returned a couple of minutes later with the nurse who had mainly been keeping an eye on Aziraphale since they bought him in a couple of hours earlier. It took Aziraphale quite a lot of persuasion and time to get them to agree to him moving down to ICU with Crowley. 

The RN placed her arms across her chest and crossed them nodding her head. “I suppose it won’t be a problem. I guess it would be easier if we could keep an eye on both of you in the same room, besides you aren’t at any risk of any problems arising, so I don’t see a reason why you can’t go and sit with your husband. I’ll just go and get you a wheelchair.” The head nurse said.

“No need. I can walk.” Aziraphale insisted. 

After a short walk down a few corridors and then down two floors, Aziraphale had finally been taken to ICU. He couldn’t wait to get to Crowley. He needed to be by his husband’s side. He stopped outside the door, he stood at the window, peering into the room. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” the nurse said, surprising Aziraphale who didn’t know she was still standing there. 

Aziraphale watched her leave, before looking through the window once again. He finally gained the courage to walk over to the door, and opened it slowly, walking in even slower. Crowley had his eyes closed, his body lying in the bed, completely motionless, he was still conscious but something was still holding him under. Aziraphale assumed it was Hell that had some hold on him, keeping him asleep, not allowing him to wake up, but then he rethought that knowing Hell or Heaven hadn’t bothered them for nearly a year, and that couldn’t possibly be the reason. He grimaced when he noticed Crowley had a breathing tube shoved down his throat, supposed to be helping him breathe but to be honest, it just made Aziraphale feel uncomfortable. Aziraphale looked from the door, trying to feel any kind of essence from Crowley, feel any kind of feeling, determine his pain and injuries. Aziraphale hardly ever felt fear, but right now, all he could feel was the deep down pain of knowing this could discorporate Crowley once and for all and that would entail that Hell get their filthy paws back on him. Aziraphale couldn’t let that happen, and he had no intentions of letting it happen either. Quiet prayers remained in his head, not strong enough to be read by Heaven, a quiet prayer that Crowley wouldn’t leave him. He finally gained the courage to stand at Crowley’s bedside, there was an armchair set up in the corner of the room with a pillow and a blanket nicely set upon it, much more friendlier looking then the style of room the hospital had him in before. Aziraphale sat down in the armchair right beside his husband, restraining himself from getting closer to him which is what the angel wanted more than anything in the world right now, to be close to the man who made him feel so comfortable and loved when nothing seemed right. Aziraphale stood up again, easing closer, leaning down to kiss Crowley’s forehead. 

“You’ll be okay dear boy. I know you will.” He whispered before he sunk back down into the armchair. 

He takes a closer look at his husband. A bruise is forming above his left eye, a gash on his forehead, and his leg held tightly within a cast. Aziraphale sighed, realizing just how much suffering Crowley had gone through, and felt slightly guilty that he got out of the crash perfectly okay. 

“Crowley, love?” Aziraphale said desperately, before his voice faded to a whisper. For the first time ever Aziraphale was completely wordless, not a single word came to mind of what he wanted or needed to say. “Can you hear me love?” He pleads again, desperate for any reaction from Crowley’s lifeless body. With a wet chuckle, “Oh, Crowley, I know you can’t hear me love, I know you're deep down in another world somewhere, fighting to come back.” Aziraphale said, tears coming to his eyes. 

To be fair, Crowley looked like he was just sleeping, but he realized it was more than that, when a memory came to mind of Crowley sleeping at home. Whether it be in bed while Aziraphale read, or on the sofa beside him while they were watching a movie or some mindless comedy special on television with humour Aziraphale never understood, it always looked relaxed, this didn’t. This looked like tense sleeping, and if Aziraphale knew better, which he didn’t, he would imagine Crowley was scared. Crowley acted tough, and put on an act, but deep down Aziraphale knew he was just a teddy bear, soft and precious unlike all the other demons Aziraphale had come across over the six thousand years he had spent in this world. Aziraphale talked to Crowley, all their adventures over all the years they had spent on Earth together, how they hid their ‘fraternizing’ from Heaven and Hell, the day they sat at the Ritz after the apoco-wasn’t and in some way admitted their feelings for one another, and finally their wedding day, Aziraphale explaining how that was the happiest day of his life, as he finally got to marry the one person in the world that understood him more than he did himself. “Crowley, I really wish you could hear me right now, or I am just making a complete fool of myself. If you were awake right now, you would probably be laughing at me or giving me cheek over how cute or how much I am blushing right now as I talk about this stuff. You’d be loving it.” Aziraphale managed to chuckle through the tears that now were streaming down his face. Aziraphale stood up again, running a shaking hand over Crowley’s cheek, before removing a strand of orange curls from his forehead. “I must say, pale isn’t your colour darling.” He continued. Crowley remained still, chest easing up and down slowly with each breath, it was so soft that Aziraphale barely noticed. 

Sadness overtook Aziraphale, as he lowered his head, laying it beside Crowley’s hand still leaving some distance between them. He stayed there for a few minutes until he heard the door open. “Oh sorry, Aziraphale. I didn’t realize you were still here. Everything alright?” 

“Besides the fact my husband is lying in the bed practically dead beside me, because of me, I suppose so.” He replied, lifting his head from the bed and facing the nurse that had come in. 

“I’m so sorry, but it’s not your fault, Aziraphale. Anyway, I am just here to do my rounds and check on Mr Crowley. And Aziraphale if you wish you are very welcome to stay for the night.” 

“Ah, well to be honest, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway and I was already in here for observation myself, but was allowed to remain under care in here with my husband.” Aziraphale replied. 

“That’s perfectly understandable, and oh that wasn’t in my notes, I will have to add that in. Oh, and there is a little kitchen down the way if you should need any light snacks or drinks throughout the night, or we have our kiosk downstairs that operates twenty hours should you need anything else. Let us know if you should need an extra pillow or blanket, or anything else that we could help you with. I will also return in a few hours to check on you both.” The nurse said. 

Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s gripping it tight, “Crowley love please wake up. Whether it be not today, I don’t mind just please wake up.” a soft smile pulled at his lips, but tears still lightly fell. 

He got up and pulled  the armchair closer to the bed, so he could hold Crowley’s hand. For the first time since that morning, he used a miracle, his strength only enough to conjure up a few books to read, as he knew being in the hospital you are generally always in for a long night.


	4. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we are with another chapter of "A Crash Caused By A Cat". In this chapter we face some medical complications happening for Crowley. Meanwhile Aziraphale brings Anathema on the scene, and faces some life changing news. This one is a tear jerker maybe if you hate seeing people in pain. I couldn't do it without my girl and best friend and of course my beta reader, MrsMendes19 (love u). Hope you enjoy the chapter and once again stay tuned for more in upcoming days. 
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING - SEIZURES***

Aziraphale startled awake when he heard monitors begin to beep loudly. Aziraphale panicked, immediately jumping up from his chair and looked up at the monitors, noticing Crowley’s heart rate and all his vitals were ridiculously high. Looking at Crowley, he noticed him shaking uncontrollably, the muscles on his arms and legs contracting with every movement. He wanted to rush to Crowley’s side, but instead he rushed out the room, and straight to the nurse’s desk. “Help! Help me! My husband. Something’s wrong!” He half shouted as he was still in a panic.

The nurse ran after him, as he led her back to the room. The nurse rushed to Crowley’s side immediately calling for backup. Seconds after, another four nurses ran into the room, straight to the side of the bed. Aziraphale walked closer, wanting to see what was happening, but was grabbed by the arm by another nurse, “I know you want to help your husband, but I am so sorry love, there really isn’t anything you can do for him at this point in time. Please just take a breather and let us do our job.”

Aziraphale knew that she was right, there was nothing that he could do at that moment. He stepped back and let the nurses do their job. He started to pace back and forth, not knowing what to do as a feeling of anxiety rushed over him. He ran his hands through his hair as the nurses remained huddled over Crowley's body. The sound of the bed rattling as his seizure continued made Aziraphale sick to his stomach. He noticed the nurses had removed the breathing tube and turned Crowley to his side to prevent him from choking, and Aziraphale remembered that on their side was the safest position for a person to be on while having a seizure.

After what felt like an eternity, the bed finally stopped shaking as Crowley came out of the seizure. All of a sudden, the nurses that had been huddled around him, prepared themselves and quickly wheeled Crowley out of the room. Aziraphale ran after them, “Wait, where are you taking him?” Aziraphale called.

Aziraphale followed them, wanting to know what was happening, but again he was stopped by a nurse when they wheeled him into a restricted area, for nurses and doctors' access only. “What’s going on? Why can’t I go in there?” He demanded to know.

“They have to do a CT scan. That’s why you aren’t allowed in there. Your husband suffered a seizure, and they are going to try and work out why.”

Aziraphale’s heart sunk hearing those words. He wondered what could have caused Crowley's seizure, as far as he knew the nurses who checked him over said that he only appeared to have a slight concussion, and a few major bodily injuries but nothing that serious... then he wondered if they could have missed something while they were examining him. He realized that couldn’t be the case, he knew hospitals were normally so careful determining injuries.

He sat down in the armchair in Crowley’s ICU room once again. He was anxious to hear back from the nurses but until then all he could do was wait. He placed his head in his hands, fingers tightening amongst his hair, praying silently as he waited for any word or results from the nurses.

Within the hour, they returned Crowley to the room, Aziraphale looked up from the book he tried to use as a distraction which hadn’t worked. They set the bed back up in the middle of the room, hooking Crowley back up to the monitors, his heart rate and pulse immediately appearing on the screen. The nurses covered him with a blanket, before replacing the breathing tube.

“So, how is he?” Aziraphale asked once they had Crowley settled.

“Stable for the moment. The CT has been done. We are just waiting on results now. Shouldn’t be much longer.” The nurse replied. “Come get us if something happens in the meantime.”

Aziraphale nodded, and the nurse left the room and he reached out for Crowley. “Love I was hoping you were going to wake up today, not do that to me. So, a seizure?” Aziraphale rambled on. “I wonder what caused that, and how the hospital wasn’t able to tell this was going to happen? Actually, no they couldn’t have, seizures don’t come with a warning, they just happen.” Aziraphale sighed. He hadn’t realized he was just rambling on, which was probably just a bunch of useless speech.

He thought maybe it was time to ring Anathema. She would know what to do. Aziraphale walked out of the room searching his pockets for his phone. He cursed when he realized that his phone would no doubt be in the Bentley. That was the next thing to think about, Crowley’s car and what had happened to that, but that wasn’t important right now, he had to get in contact with Anathema first. He went up to the nurse’s desk once again. “Excuse me, miss. I seem to have lost my phone; do you have a phone I can use by any chance?” he asked.

“There is one in the waiting room. Feel free.” she replied.

Aziraphale thanked her and headed off to the waiting room, and eventually found the phone. With a discreet miracle he made Anathema’s number appear on the phone screen and  dialed . Aziraphale panicked she wasn’t going to pick up, but a second later she picked up. “Hello, Anathema speaking.” her voice rang through the phone, her voice a relief to hear.

“Anathema dear, it’s Aziraphale.” He replied. “I...” he was cut off when he heard Anathema freak out.

“Oh my god! Zira!” she squealed. “Are you alright? I saw the Bentley on the news. I saw you on the television. You and Crowley. I saw them remove Crowley, and the state of the Bentley. It was so damaged. They called for any information, that would help. I immediately called Newt into the room, thinking I was imagining things.”

“Wait, how did it get on the news? I didn’t see any camera crews around from what I remember.”

“Apparently, someone was filming, and it got sent out viral on some stupid social media website, with the caption, ‘How could such a gorgeous vehicle end up like this thanks to a cat?’ and that caught the attention of a news crew and it was shown on the nightly news. I tried to contact you and when I couldn’t get ahold of you or Crowley, I started to panic.” Anathema explained.

“Anathema darling, I am so sorry that I didn’t get in contact with you sooner. It’s just been a difficult last couple of days.”

“How come? What’s happened?”

Aziraphale sighed. “Well, when they bought Crowley in, he was initially said to have a mild concussion, a bruised lung, a couple of broken ribs and a fractured or broken femur in his leg, but nothing too serious that couldn’t be fixed quickly. But he hasn’t woken up yet, so they placed him into intensive care, and I think he’s in some kind of coma, but as of this morning, I woke up to him having what I have been told was a seizure. They took him away for a CT scan, and now I am awaiting results on why the seizure happened, and why Crowley has not woken up.”

“Oh Zira, I am so sorry,” she said when he could hear the emotion coming through Aziraphale’s voice. “That’s really terrible. What can I do to help?” she asked him.

“To be honest dear, I don’t think there is anything you can do. I mean, there is nothing I can do either. Just got to wait to hear what the outcome of the CT is I suppose.”

“Yes. That will be a good start, Zira. What about you, are you okay?”

Aziraphale sighed again, and a grunt as he sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, “Physically, yes I am fine, no injuries, only a few cuts and bruises, but emotionally, no I am not okay. Not one bit. Anathema, I am scared.”

It wasn’t often that Aziraphale admitted he was scared. “Zira, Crowley will be okay, you know he will. He is stubborn, quite like you, and you know he wouldn’t leave you. He’d know I would kill himself myself first before he even got the chance.” Anathema giggled, and for the first time that morning, Aziraphale actually laughed and smiled himself. “Now, Aziraphale, where are you, so I can come see you.” 

“Soho Hospital” he responded simply. 

“Okay. I will let you get back to Crowley. Call me when you hear anything.” 

“I will. Thank you dear.” Aziraphale replied. 

Aziraphale hung up the phone feeling slightly better now that he had spoken to Anathema. She hadn’t offered much advice or anything, just some friendly conversation but he didn’t mind, it actually settled his own racing mind. He got up, and headed back towards Crowley’s room determined to find out if any results had come through yet from Crowley’s CT. When he made it back to the room, he saw a nurse standing beside the bed, checking and recording his vitals on her clipboard, and double checking he was stable. 

“How’s he doing?” Aziraphale asked from his position from the doorway. 

“Ah, you must be the husband.” she said, he nodded and she continued, “He is still mostly stable. The seizure has physically exhausted his body, but other than that, he is resting comfortably at this point in time. I have just been told that we have just had results from his CT come in, and I think a nurse will be coming around shortly, and let you know what the outcome was, and inform you of what the next steps are.” 

Aziraphale’s anxiety peaked again, what if something was wrong? What if Crowley couldn’t fully recover? What if he had seizures all the time now? What if he didn’t make it through? What if the doctors couldn’t fix the problem? So many possible questions that didn’t have answers ran through Aziraphale’s mind. Aziraphale tried to settle himself knowing that those possibilities were worst case scenario, and that the doctors and nurses would try their hardest to ensure Crowley got better. 

Aziraphale’s eyes remained firm on the clock, waiting for that moment when the nurse came in and was about to tell him some potentially life changing news and to be honest that moment couldn’t come quick enough. Ten agonizing minutes later, a nurse entered the room checking over Crowley once more and then turned to face Aziraphale, and if the angel could read minds, which normally he could, but as his  miracling power remained low, he could only go by facial expression alone, and she certainly didn’t look too thrilled to be the one that had to give poor Aziraphale the bad news. 

She went to open her mouth, and then immediately stopped taking a deep breath and then recomposing herself, before starting again. “Sorry this part is never easy. Telling the patients family or partner or whoever anything that they probably never want to hear. I am so sorry, Aziraphale, but I regret to inform you that the results for Mr. Crowley's CT results didn’t come back as good or clear as what we were hoping.” 

Aziraphale looked on desperately. Why was she hesitating? He watched as she took another deep breath and continued. “It seems we missed something when we first examined him.” she began. 

Aziraphale interrupted, distraught, “You did what?” and he stood up from his chair. 

“Now please understand it is very rare but it can happen, where an injury or something is missed. And I assure you we did examine him very carefully but when we did the first scan, nothing was present. So, after the seizure and when we did the second scan, it turned out Crowley had something what we call a subdermal hematoma.” Aziraphale looked at her confused which prompted her to continue. “Which is loosely translated to a brain bleed where blood collects on the brain surface under the skull which would have mostly been caused by the blow to the head during the accident. While this can be life threatening, Crowley’s is only minor at this time, which is good, because we got onto it before it got too bad meaning we should be able to fix it rather quickly.”

Aziraphale was speechless, and couldn’t find words to reply. 

“I am so sorry. That is probably not the news you were wanting to hear. With the use of the results, we are now going to talk to our doctors to determine what the next steps are. In the meantime, it will be beneficial to keep Crowley under in a medically induced coma, to protect not only the brain, but his whole body from further injury or infection.” 

Just as the nurse was about to walk out, a cheery voice appeared at the door, “Hello, Zira” she said but then she realized how devastated he looked and faced the nurse across the room. 

“I’ll leave you two be.” the nurse said quickly, realizing it was time to leave. 

Anathema closed the door and rushed to Aziraphale’s side. Wide blue eyes looked up at her. “Zira, sweetie, what’s wrong?” 

Aziraphale couldn’t speak, or find the words, instead he just burst into tears. Anathema reacted quickly placing arms around him, holding him tightly as he shook in her arms, as tears soaked the shoulder of her shirt. Anathema didn’t push, she just held him tight in her arms until the tears came to a partial stop, and Aziraphale looked up from her shoulder, finding nothing but comfort, and sniffled. 

“Oh dear. I am so sorry you have to see me like this. I must look a mess.” Aziraphale said, as he reached up and wiped his eyes. 

Anathema reached into her pocket and handed him a floral handkerchief, which he accepted gratefully, before wiping his eyes once again and then his nose. “What’s the matter, Zira? What’s got you so upset?” Anathema asked. 

“The results.” Aziraphale. 

“What? What results?” 

“Crowley’s results from the CT. I just got them back from the nurse. That’s why she was in here. She was delivering the news of the results.” 

“And? What were they?” 

Aziraphale started crying again, “The results are not good...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully another powerful chapter which was probably a bit more painful seeing Aziraphale in all that pain as his husband remains in hospital in ICU because it certainly was painful for me. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and chapter 4 is on it's way soon. There will be a trigger warning next chapter as Crowley goes through some medical complications. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Love to you all!


End file.
